Arashi ni narimasu
by Blue Quills
Summary: Momoko's First thought she was going mental when she saw the first ghost, then a mysterious man appears dress in green with hat and fan making strange promises,THEN a few years later her younger brother Ichigo turns into a Death god? Re-writing it
1. June 17

* * *

Chapter 1: June 17

* * *

"Momo-chan! Hurry up!" called out a black-haired girl from a bus to one of her classmates,

The 12 year old Kurosaki Momoko or Momo to most, was a beautiful girl, having straight long light-brown hair and honey-colored eyes that fitted her sweet personality, she was the oldest in the family of four kids, a dad who was a doctor and had a caring person of a mom. Sadly to say this girl was always late for school, but today not only for school but for the school trip to Kakunodate, a trip that was part of the final assignment for history class.

"Coming!!!"said Momoko while running with all her might and finally getting inside the bus before the doors closed, but to her dismay she bumped against her history teacher who Momoko and the entire class was very afraid of.

"Always late Kurosaki-san" said the teacher looking down Momoko's petit form. "But I'll let it pass this once" the teacher turned around and continued checking the lists of students, "we don't want this trip to be unpleasant now would we?" she said still looking at the check list.

"N...o! No! Of c...course not Ito-s...sensei!" Momoko said nervous and trying to fake her coolness.

"You don't have to yell; I'm not def you know" the teacher said venoumsly while walking away.

"Of course...sensei…" Momoko made her way to the black-haired girl who called out to her before and sat beside her.

"At least she is in a good mood, don't you think Momo-chan?" her friend wore a smirk, and started to open a comic and chewing gum. "She most be happy about something today, maybe is the trip, maybe she think she'll find her soul mate in Kabunodate! Or maybe she likes the driver!" her friend fantasized.

"Uh…Aiko…I think you might be right about the driver…" Momoko said to Aiko and motion her to glace towards the bus driver. At the moment Miss Ito had returned to the bus front, and the driver was somewhat checking her out, Miss Ito not far behind the whole scene, was giving the driver flirty looks.

Both Momoko and Aiko started laughing.

"un..haahhaha..unbelievable hahaha…" Aiko said between laughs.

"shhhh..(Giggles) shhh she'll hear!" Momoko had a hard time calming her self too, but stopped when Miss Ito glared at the both.

"Kurosaki-san, Kojima-san please keep quite, we haven't even got out of school grounds and you two are already making a commotion" Miss Ito said with her superior like voice.

"Yes Sensei" they both replied.

Just when the teacher turned, they sended knowing glazes at each other and began smiling happily.

Just when Momoko thought it was going to be a great day, but little did she know that it was soon going to be the worst of her entire life.

* * *

Momoko P.o.v.

"ooooh cute" Aiko said while looking at the little Edo period dolls of the store that we where in, Ito-sensei said that while we are here we should buy some souvenir for the family or close friends, I was thinking on giving Karin, Yuzu and Mum some princess-like doll, and to Ichigo a very nice key holder, but to my dad…mmm…well…I'll give him my love, that enough! (sorry papa!)

(giggles)

"What are you giggling about?" Aiko asked me, I turned to face her, wiping the memory of my dorky father's face of my head.

"Nothing, just imagining my dad's face when I get home empty handed for him" I said smiling and star collecting the items I was going to pay for.

"You sure are a mean girl Momo-chan" Aiko mocked disapprovingly.

"Serve him right, for embarrassing me last week when you guys went to my house" I said walking towards the line of payment.

"Well at least You have a funny dad, not like the rest in the world" said Aiko following closed behind, when I got there I saw Ito-sensei and another sensei talking, I felt chills run my spine, it was their expression, too serious for my liking.

That's when they tuned to look towards me, but not with that serious face anymore but another one.

Pity.

_'__What__ was__ going on?'_ I thought. I saw Ito-sensei walk towards me with her cell phone in hand, she looked distressed.

I gave Aiko a questioning glace, but she was paying attention to something else.

"Momoko-san" Ito-sensei said her face still full of distress and worry.

_'Momoko-san?__ That's the firs time she has called me that, and what with her?'_ She saw my confuse face and handed me the cell phone.

"Momoko-san, its for you, Its urgent" she said giving me the phone and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"um…okay.." I said to her and she turned to leave.

"Kojima-san come with me, please" Ito-sensei said to Aiko, but although confuse by her sensei's command she obeyed, I saw the other sensei with the same expression Ito-Sensei had. "hello?" I said in to the phone.

"_**Momo**__**-**__**nee**____**…(**__**sniff**__**)"**_ '_Ichigo?'_

_The moment I heard my younger brother crying, I knew something had happened,. "Ichi-nii? What wrong, why are you crying? What happened? Is everything okay???! Ichigo answer me" I some how dropped everything to the floor and runned out the store._

_"Ichi-nii, What-" I was cut off._

_"__**Momoko**__"_

_"Papa?" why would Ichigo be crying, why would my dad be calling me at this moment?._

_"**Momoko, It ****about ****your mother**"_

___Mum?_

___**"**__**she's**__**.."**_

___No_

_____**"**__**she**__** gone Momoko"**_

_____No __no__ no_

_____**"**__**she**__** had a hard attack , **__**Peachling**__**"**_

_____It can't be, please be a joke…_

___"you're kidding right papa?"I said, my voice trembling._

_____I somehow knew it wasn't a joke, papa wouldn't joke about things like that, but still, I couldn't let myself believe that my mum was dead._

___**"**__**no**__**, Momoko, I'm sorry…"**_ I could hear my father weeping from the other side of the line. _**"I'm so **__**so**__** sorry…"**_

_____My mummy dearest_

_____My Mentor_

_____My whole world._

___That's when it happened, the fainting; I could feel myself lighter and lighter by the second, my father's voice had disappeared, and finally I collapsed._

* * *


	2. The awaking

Chapter 2: The awaking

* * *

Momoko's P.v.o.

* * *

"will she be alright?"

_My head…_

"she will, but since she bumped her head quite hard, we would like her to stay overnight"

_Ouch…_

"Her Mother died… I wish I Could take her home"

_Mum?_

"I know Kurosaki-san, but you are a doctor too, you must understand, you know she needs to stay, so we can monitor that concussion, if everything goes well she'll be able to go home tomorrow morning"

When I opened my eyes, at first I could only see a blur, maybe I was in a room, How did I get here? Wasn't I in Kabunodate… then I received a call…

_Mum…_

_She's..?_

_Oh god…_

"Papa?" I said weakly, my voice groggy.

I heard footsteps getting near and finally saw the shape of what it looked like a man's silhouette, I tried to adjust my sight to its shape, it was my Father. I could see also a woman by his side, giving me a warm smile.

"Welcome back Momoko" she said, her voice was so warm like her smile, she looked like a doctor… or that what I think she was… is...ouch…

"My head… where am I?" I asked trying to forget the pain in my head.

"You at the hospital Peachling, you fainted in Kabunodate and bumped your head, luckily you didn't need many stitches" My father said, when he said stitches I automatically raised my fingers to my head and the second they touched the wound I flinched, my father took the hand which I touch my head into his own.

"Don't Peachling, you'll infect it" he said warmly. "You have a small concussion too, you blacked out for over 24 hours."

"Papa…what happened? Where's mum?" I asked, maybe finally I'll be getting my answers, my father casted his sight towards my hand and started to make circles in my palm with his fingers.

"I guess I better take my leave, if you'll excuse me" the Doctor said, I had completely forgotten about her, my father smiled at her and continue what he was doing to my hand.

"After you left for Kabunodate… your mum went with Ichigo to the market, when they where coming back, your mother… she… collapsed, it happed near the river..." He said; I could see it pained him so much to tell me all of it.

My father was never the kind of man to give the bad news; he just wasn't good at it, and seeing my father in such state, it was terrifying, not the kind that impulse you to scream and try to run for your life, but the one that breaks you body in tiny pieces while at the same time you feel empty and alone.

"They say it was a-"he began but I cut in.

"It's okay Papa, there's no need to tell me more, I know you have had enough" I softly said to him putting my other hand on top of his, and for the first time in my entire life I saw my father cry. It was a sight that broke me and burned me from the inside out…repetitively.

* * *

It was shiny the next morning, without a cloud in the sky, perfect for a beach day; but what a day for a funeral, ironic…isn't it? Never would have cross my mind the situation that I was in at the moment, from Kabunodate to the hospital and from the hospital straight to my mother's funeral, I always thought I'd be older, married and with a family of my own when that day would actually come, never thought it would be this early.

Papa came to pick me up at the hospital today, his expression of indifference had me uneasy, but what was making me rather anxious, was the fact that it was going to be the first time to see Ichigo and the twins since yesterday morning, specially Ichigo, he would always come to me when mum wasn't around, I would be his loving sister, the one that took care of him, his supportive pillar, his protector. It was going to be difficult, of that I was sure of, my mother always took care of everything, taking us out while our father worked, making us lunch for school, even tugging us in bed before sleep, but that was all gone now.

And it was going to be a hard reality to get used to.

For all of us.

With all my thinking I didn't notice that we were already home, "Are you alright peachling?" I heard my father said, I quickly dismissed my thoughts and swallowed…hard.

I got out of the car and followed my Father towards the door of our house, as we entered we were met with silence. None of my siblings were in sight, where would they be? I asked myself.

"Papa? Where are Ichigo and the twins?" I asked while putting my thing in the floor and taking my shoes off, he turned to look at me.

"Oh…, the twins are with your grandparents at the funeral ceremony" uh? My grandparents?

"They're here?" I asked, I was surprised that my mother's parents were in town, well of course they'll should be, but I didn't think they would come this fast from the other side of the world.

"You mean my grandparents as in mom's Parents right?" I wanted to make sure.

"Yes peacheling those are the ones" he smiled "you should go get ready, with have to go to the ceremony too, or are you not felling well, you can stay if you-" my expression made him stop that sentence, I was looking at him like if he growed three heads, really! Was he thinking I was going to stay at home when my mother was being buried?!

"Okay forget what I said, just go and change then…"he said quickly when he realized his mistake.

"And Ichigo?" I asked, I knew now where the twins were, but where was Ichigo?.

"uh? What about Ichigo?" he looked puzzled.

I rolled my eyes, how dumb my Father can be, "I asked where was Ichigo and the twins, you told me where were the twins but not Ichigo, where IS he?"

"Oh! Yes!...mmmm he is….Oh right, he stayed here while I went to pick you up" he said with his hand up in the air, and that weird pose of him…,I raise one of my eyebrows at him and turned around to make my way up the stairs, I ended entering Ichigo's room, very quietly I looked around, but no Ichigo in sight, I left the room and entered my parents room, no Ichigo either, the same with the twins room and nothing, lastly I entered my own room, I stayed there and began to think, 'where could he be?' I had and idea, but I wasn't very sure, every time that there was a big storm, Ichigo would either come and sleep under my covers or hind under my bed if I wasn't around, so I got closer to my bed and laid down on my back to the floor, I turned my head towards the side of my bed, and to my surprise there he was, curl up in a ball, his eyes close with tears in his eyes, poor thing he must have been tired of crying and feel asleep, with my left hand which was closer I tugged in his nose, and he slowly opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Hey there…" I said softly to him, I cupped my hand in his cheek, "what do you think if we go get ready uh?, I'm sure Mommy would like that" he glared at me, so okay I wasn't the best example of comfort but he could try to at least understand me. "Don't give me that face Ichi-nii, you know that it hurt for me too" he's face was now hard, like if he was containing something within. "let's go say our good-byes Ichigo" without a second word he got out and quickly hugged me, it caught me by surprise but either way I welcomed him by hugging him too, he buried his face in my chest and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"what was that Ichi-nii?" I asked him while playing with his hair with two of my fingers. He looked at me with his big brow sad eyes.

"It was my fault" he said.

"what do you mean Ichigo?, Papa said it was a heart attack" I said remembering that part of the phone call.

He shocked, "no! There was blood everywhere! He-"

"Ichigo Stop! Don't say those things, it was not your fault, what it was I'll find out okay, but its not your fault, so get that through that head of your okay?!" I said and hugged him tight. "I love you Ichigo, you know this…right?" I felt him nod. "Good, so don't forget that I'll always be with you and the girls, you can count on me in everything"

" 'kay" he agreed.

"we'll have to make a lot of effort from now on, don't forget that, and to start we have to get ready for the ceremony, the girls are there, let's not make them wait any longer" I sat down with Ichigo still in my arms.

"You ready?" I asked.

"yeah" he said.

I smiled

In that precise moment, out of the corned of my eye I saw a something like figure in my window, but as I looked I again, it had disappeared, mmm…strange, well it must be my imagination…or the concussion.

* * *

Please review.

Blue quills


End file.
